


香料秘闻 Exotic Breed

by Anonymous



Series: 白泥赤印走风尘 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Age of Discovery AU, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I shall lick through the frankincense and nutmeg on your skin. ” （让我舔遍您皮肤上的乳香与豆蔻。）影射双德转会竞价。球探视角。大航海时代后期AU。暗示人口交易。





	香料秘闻 Exotic Breed

**0.**  
我干这行已经十年了。  
所以我知道这一趟肯定不会太好干的。

 **1.**  
阿姆斯特丹的街头暗潮汹涌。我常常夜不能眠。  
每个子夜，家族的眼线带回各地的情报和深水港的渔火。他们在我耳边低语，我拨金属片给家族暗桩密室内的珠宝价牌上弦。  
红色的玛瑙是神圣罗马帝国。海蓝宝的指针是女王的弄臣——从曼切斯特到马德里，从都灵到米兰城，各个家族和舰队的蛇头在阿姆斯特丹的夜色中逡巡，像野鬼一样徘徊在阿贾克斯的门口，盯着那扇紧闭的大门，和迷宫一样的花园后耸立的高塔。  
欧洲的梦——就在那里。  
价值连城的珍宝。  
那些无法入睡的后半夜，我常驱使马车故意经过阿贾克斯庄园的后巷。那里有鲸油的长明灯，指引整个欧洲的野心和绮想。撩开帘子并长久地仰望塔顶已经成为一种习惯，使我时常感觉自己向被困井底濒临渴死的青蛙等待雨季。没有什么我能做的，只有仰望。  
在第一百零一次的呆立中，我看到了他。  
我终于等来了这一刻。  
我的耳膜仿佛被第一声春雷滚过，带出一阵尖锐鸣响。  
虽然他在彩绘的玻璃之后。虽然我浑浊的老眼不可能辨析他的面貌，我甚至在夜色中看不清自己的前路。但那一瞬间我灵魂深处的颤抖，只可能是魔鬼的目光洞穿了我的脑子。  
我知道。我被蛊惑了。

 **2.**  
我必须与他面谈。  
我必须见到他。  
不惜代价。  
那个晚上，我以虔诚者腓力三世的密臣的名义写信，送入阿贾克斯的大门。  
陛下，请您原谅我盗用了您神圣的姓名。  
不，您不原谅我也没关系。只要能见到他，我愿献出全家人的头颅。  
三天后，我收到了来自范德萨的火漆印章。

 **3.**  
阿贾克斯人和稀泥的水平世界一绝。  
我在范德萨的议事堂上坐了两个钟头，半点建树也没有。  
老狐狸，真的老狐狸，不愧曾在女皇手下司职诈骗。我跟他虚虚实实地试探几回，既没有探出他的心理价位，也不知道其他势力与他的谈判进展。  
这趟当真不太好干。七海的珍宝都在停泊在阿姆斯特丹港的货轮上，整个欧洲都想要阿贾克斯的奇迹。祖国的无敌舰队输给女皇的海盗多年，国库里已榨不出多余的钱。东印度公司带来遥远东方国家的血和香料，我的国家在美洲运回农作物和黄金。  
可陛下说：把他们带回来，不惜代价。  
某种意义上，陛下同我一样痴狂。  
整个欧洲都痴狂。  
两壶印度的奶茶喝完，我已准备收尾。离开之前，我做出最后的挣扎：  
“两周后科曼的战船驶入阿贾克斯港，你会为了他打开庭院的门。届时，世界将能够见到您的少年。全世界都想看他们一眼，哪怕仅仅是一眼，游行路线两侧的饭店已经设满了天价座位，尊敬的范德萨公爵，我想要一个好的席位，相信您能够理解我想见珍宝的恳切。您知道，巴塞罗那的行宫与这里的交情可以追溯到百年以前。”  
这是我的这一局。我先个高价，假装是来认真谈判，事实上我只是想找个好的位置看他一眼。相信范德萨出于礼貌不会拒绝。  
但范德萨露出了一个高深莫测的笑。我有种不祥的预感，可能被看透的预感。  
但这时候救赎降临了。  
一个声音——我从来没听过这么好听的声音——从我们交谈的屏风后传来。  
天使的声音就是福音，是打开天国的门扉时透出的辽远吟唱，吻去了我的仓皇不安。  
我没有听到脚步声。或许他是赤脚走过来自奥斯曼帝国的地毯的吗。  
脑中闪过这个认知，和想象中洁白的脚踝。这一瞬间我仿佛被天使的金箭射中。我怎么能有这样的想法。主啊，请宽恕我。可俗碌凡人如我，怎么能不产生这样幽微而原始的嗅探冲动。  
尤其是我已为此将我有的一切推上命悬一线。  
我浑身冷汗，甚至不敢回过头去，用全力才能让自己端茶的手不抖得厉害。即使余光看到范德萨加深的微笑里已经有了不屑，我也无法强迫自己斯文镇定。  
一个梦想在我的身后。我离梦想和年少时追逐世界上最美的姑娘的棉花田已经太久远了。我如此残破苍老。我不敢回过头去。  
他就在我的身后，轻快地开口，像三十年前我试春风时拂面而来的青草香：“给他吧，范德萨。克鲁伊维特家族的顶搂环廊，请你来。”

 

To be continued. 


End file.
